


It's On

by xflightless



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, So yeah, au pre season two, dick's already been nightwing for a few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xflightless/pseuds/xflightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send me “moan” and my muse will share their reaction to yours trying to feel them up ;;<br/>While at dinner with Barry and Iris, Wally gets a little daring and Dick makes sure that Wally follows through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On

Wally, generally speaking, had great timing. It was the super speed that did it, but really, there was something about him that just, well, knew when he was needed.

However, that wasn’t always the case.

Sometimes Wally had really, really horrible timing and Dick wanted nothing more than to throw his boyfriend up against the wall. He was still trying to figure out whether he wanted to do that so he could tell him to stop running his hand up his thigh under the dinner table or because he wanted to make out with him. And probably get their clothes off.

Sixteen years old, which meant he’d spent seven of those years training and bettering himself in concealing what he felt, which was probably why Wally hadn’t stopped moving his hand up. Dick hadn’t let on, casually eating a forkful of probably the most delicious chicken he’d ever eaten. Of course, nothing ever beat Alfred’s cooking, but Iris’ food was definitely a close second. But the second Wally’s fingers ghost over his crotch, he cleared his throat and offered Iris a smile before carefully removing Wally’s hand from him without drawing too much attention.

"I’ll be right back." He really doesn’t have a good enough excuse, mind too scattered to come up with anything believable. Standing, he pushed his chair back and brushed his fingers lightly against the back of Wally’s neck. Follow me. And then he was out of the dining room, making his way up the stairs. Before he could reach the landing, there was a gust of wind and Wally was in front of him, brows knitted together.

"Are you mad? Because if you are, I’m really sorry, dude. I was just—"

"—Wally—"

"—Trying to have a little fun so that after dinner we could—"

"Now."

"—-What?"

Dick took a step up so that he could be closer to Wally and he hooked a finger through one of the hoops on Wally’s jeans. He leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Wally’s neck before dragging his teeth against his skin. “—-Do I have to ask again?”

Wally released a shaky breath and an arm wrapped around Dick’s waist and a second later they were in the the spare bedroom, door locked behind them, pulling at each other’s clothes, mouths mashed together.

"Y’know," Wally said in between kisses. "I know I’m fast but," some more kisses were shared and Dick tugged on Wally’s bottom lip, causing the older male to release a soft groan. "When it comes to this kind of stuff—-”  
"—-You’re amazing,” Dick finished for him. With the only light provided from the setting sun streaming through the window, Dick could see Wally’s cheeks flush and, god, he was beautiful.

"Thanks," he said, fingers making quick work of the buttons on Dick’s jeans. "But what I’m trying to— oh.” Dick had latched his lips to the base of Wally’s neck and had begun to suck lightly as a hand reached down, groping his boyfriend over his jeans. Wally’s hips bucked forward and he moaned. “—-They are so going to hear us.”  
"I thought you liked it when I get loud," Dick retorted, tugging at Wally’s ear.  
"Is t-this payback for trying to get you hard at the kitchen table?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Oh gee, I wonder wh— hah—- what’re you doing?" Wally asked, hands moving to Dick’s hair. The former Boy Wonder looked up at Wally, grinning at him from where he not sat on his knees. "H-how do you manage to look cute and hot when you do that?”  
"Because I’m pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.” He licked his lips and hummed as Wally raked his fingers through his hair; nimble fingers undid Wally’s jeans and tugged them down to his ankles. He nipped up along Wally’s inner thigh before his fingers slipped hooked past the elastic waistband of his smartly colored Nightwing-inspired boxers and he tugged them down. The redhead released a shaky breath and nearly whined when Dick ran the tip of his tongue over the head of his cock.

Dick took a firm hold of Wally’s cock as his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue licking up any pre-come. He loved that he could do this to Wally and all they really had done was share a few kisses. He grinned around Wally, who’s breathing became uneven above him. Closing his eyes and letting his jaw go slack, Dick began to bob his head, taking in a bit more of Wally each time. Wally tugged and pulled at Dick’s hair, gasping and moaning his name.

When Wally’s hips bucked forward, Dick could hear him mumble a quiet 'M sorry and he reached a hand up to cup Wally’s balls, a sort of Go for it. He didn’t want to take his mouth off of him yet. Wally gave Dick’s hair a gentle tug before he thrust his hips forward.

Having a speedster thrust into his mouth was, honestly, probably the strangest sensation in the world. Especially when Wally started vibrating at a low enough frequency that wouldn’t hurt him. It was kind of hot.

"D-Dick I—" Wally started a few moments later, inhaling sharply and his fingers clutched at dark hair, hips stuttering. "I-‘m gonna—-"

Dick placed a hand on Wally’s hip and gave a squeeze. Wally released while still thrusting into Dick’s mouth, moaning Dick’s name like it might be the last thing he might ever say in a quiet enough whisper to not be heard downstairs, and Dick did the only thing he could do: he swallowed and let Wally ride out his orgasm. When Wally finally pulled from his mouth, Dick rotated his jaw a bit and licked his lips. He was definitely going to need water. He rubbed his jaw and a moment later, Wally was kneeling in front of him.

"—-Did I hurt you?"

"What? No—"

"Dick—-"

"Wally, you just fucked my mouth. It’s gonna be a little sore. I’ll be fine. I always am.”

Wally let out an embarrassed huff and leaned in to kiss Dick, who smiled against his lips. And then there was a hand pulling his cock free and he let out a quiet gasp into the kiss.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help you?" Wally asked, grinning. He leaned in to kiss Dick again before he could reply, his hand working his cock slowly. Dick moaned into the kiss, hands working themselves into Wally’s hair. He could feel Wally’s hand vibrating lightly and he groaned, pulling Wally into a deeper kiss to keep himself from moaning any louder.

Wally chuckled into the kiss and Dick bit at his bottom lip.

“‘S not funny,” he mumbled. Wally shrugged and ran his thumb over the slit over Dick’s cock, eliciting a shaky gasp from the younger male.

"No, but it’s really hot,” he said, kissing down Dick’s jawline and moving to his neck.

"Y-you want me to be l-loud, don’t you?” Dick asked, eyes fluttering closed at the feel of tongue and teeth against his neck. He could feel himself getting closer already; as if sensing this, Wally’s hand stroked him faster, grip firmer, allowing him to feel the vibrations even more. “F-fuck—- Wally—” His hand clamped onto the back of Wally’s neck and he let out a throaty moan, turning his head and bearing his neck for Wally, who took advantage of the exposed skin. Wally kissed up Dick’s neck and to his ear, nipping lightly and grinning, voice low and hot.

"C’mon, babe, you’re close," he whispered, breath warm against Dick’s skin. "Come, just for me."

And he did. He fell against Wally, biting into his shoulder to muffle his moan as he came, vision going white. Wally pumped through his orgasm and Dick shuddered, twitching lightly against his speedster, panting. He could feel Wally kissing down his neck and he hummed contentedly, closing his eyes.

"—-Love you, Wally."

"Yeah?" Wally smiled against his neck. "I love you too, Dick."


End file.
